The Dark Prince
by Roxxanne Spinner
Summary: The dark lord has a prince. Hes evil and not so right in the head. No one knows his identity except a select few of the inner circle and their children. Harry has an older brother named Daniel, he's the BWL and harry is ignored and made an out cast just because he's different. It's always the quiet one's that are the most dangerous. Alive!Potters AU OOC Insane!Harry. Hard Lemons.
1. The Dark Prince

RS: Hi! No flamers please! I hope you like this! Its not like what i usually write and please read the A/N at the bottom!

Tom: Roxxanne owns nothing at all unfortionatly for her...If she did id look forever sexy and everywhere Harry went he'd be getting constantly fucked in the ass and be loving it...

Harry: *Breaks out in tears* why god, why couldnt she own us! Id be so much happier! And i wouldnt end up with a crazy red headed bitchy cow! Whhhyyyy god wwwwhhhhhyyyy!

Tom: i feel you Harry, i really do... *gropes his ass*

RS: READ ON!

P.S.: Sorry for any grammar mistakes (i'm sure there are a lot of them *Sweat drop*) and any spelling mistakes as well! (I'm almost positive there might be some even

If i put spell check on! *blush and sigh*)

RS: now you can read on *blush*

**READ A/N AT BOTTOM ITS SUPER IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p>A tortured scream filled the throne room.<p>

Insane giggles followed.

The smell of burning flesh everywhere, mixing with the Metallic sent of Blood.

More sobbing and screams came with more crazed laughter. The robed figure fires another curse at the tortured bloody body in the center of the room. A strong arm wraps around the smaller frame. The figure stops their insane laughter and sighs contently, leaning back into the strong chest that moved behind them. A deep chuckle comes from the person behind the smaller, almost feminine, frame.

"That's enough, My Prince. I'm quite sure our guest will give us the answers we want now. Correct, Mr. Anderson?"

The man on the ground, Mr. Blaine Anderson, screamed in fury as he tried and failed to lift his wand to cast a curse at the two.

"You fucking scum...I'll never give up any information about the light to the motherfucking bitch Dark Lord and his little slut." The man wheezed foolishly. Tom's eyes flashed as he heard the insult toward his lover, just as said lovers eyes did when the man insulted Tom. The Dark Prince calmly held a hand in front of Tom, telling him to let him handle this. Tom nodded at his lover who smirked slightly at him, green eyes glittering evilly behind his pearly white half mask.

The click of sharp pointed 4 inch thigh high boots rang through the deadly silence that had befallen the throne room after the man spoke himself into his own grave. He stopped in front of the man, looming above him. Slowly he lifted his foot to place it on the man's chest, directly above his heart and nudging a few broken ribs. He pressed down slightly on his chest, his heel piercing the skin and drawing blood. The man screamed in pain as the heel dug deeper into his chest and the other foot nudged him slightly in one of his broken ribs. The Prince bent at the waist over and slowly raised one small pale delicate hand to his face, his long sharp black painted nails glinting in the dim light of the room. The Prince smirked cruelly at the man as he lightly caressed the man's bloodied cheek with the tip of his nails.

"Mr. Anderson, I do believe you'll live to regret your previous words. Wait, I'm sorry, you won't live to regret them because I'll kill you. You see, my nails aren't just for show, oh no. Do you see how the paint is slightly green tinted on my right hand and purple on my left?" As he said this he held each hand in front of the man's face. Tom smirked at his lover's actions, knowing exactly what they meant.

"I make my own Polish. Out of...unique...ingredients, you could say. One is deadly, seeing as it's the venom from a basilisk, and we all know how slow and painful of a death that'll be." He widened his eyes innocently and batted his eyelashes cutely as he said the death part, as if he had nothing to do with it and wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

"The other one, is a antidote that will restore all injuries caused by anything and will fully restore ones health." The Prince continued.

A pout came across his face as he huffed. "The only reason I have it is because my lover thinks something will happen to me and I'll need it, apparently he thinks I'll somehow end up in a situation where I'm near death or I might poke myself with my poisoned nails."

Tom chuckled from where he was "I only suggested it for your safety, love."

The Prince sighed cutely, "I suppose so. At any rate, I want you, Mr. Anderson, to play a game with me. Will you? Please." The prince gave his best puppy eyes and pouted at the man.

"What sort of game?" The foolish man asked.

The prince Giggled slightly. "Just a guessing game."

The man was still skeptical but nodded anyway. The Prince grinned and giggled happily at getting his way.

"Here are the rules; You get to choose which hand will heal and which will kill. If you choose the hand with the antidote, I'll heal you and you can leave and do whatever the fuck you want with your life. If you choose the hand with venom, then you tell us what we want and I may or may not kill you...hell I might even let my mom have her fun with you." He pointed to Bellatrix when he mentioned his mother, who grinned insanely back. The man swallowed and nodded nervously, winching as the prince dug his heel a little deep into his chest. His eyes darted from one hand to the other for a minute before he finally chose his left hand. The Prince chuckled.

"What made you choose this one?"

The man held his chin up as he spoke. "Because venom of all kinds are green or yellow, while most healing salves are purple, blue, or red." He said smugly.

The Prince nodded. "Hmmm...Interesting. Well, you're wrong. Basilisk venom is completely different from any other. Basilisks are not ordinary creatures, seeing as how they are born when rooster lays a yolkless egg and toads steal them and bury them in piles of Roc dung, they tend to have the same color venom as the Roc's claws and beak whose dung pile they were under. My sweet Couleuvre was hatched under a Roc with Purple claws and beak. She's also thousands of years old so you know her venom is very strong and deadly."

The Prince stood up and giggled at the pain filled scream the man released as he roughly yanked his heel out of his chest. Blood fell out of the wound, tempting The Prince. He slowly reached down and swiped one finger in the blood, bringing it to his lips and licking it slowly while locking eyes with Tom. The Dark Prince smirked at his lover before looking at the battered man.

"Hmm, your blood tastes pretty good. I've had better, and O negative isn't my favorite, but it's not horrible. I might not kill you...hm. We'll see."

The Prince grabbed the man's face. "So, my dear, what exactly is that stupid Order of the Spontaneously Combusting Dodo Birds planning?"

He glared at The Prince but said nothing. The Prince narrowed his eyes at the man. He raised his wand at the man. 'Crucio' left his lips. The man screamed in agony as the prince crucioed him, then proceeded to cast other pain inducing spells, one being a spell that makes it so your body is hypersensitive, so all the pain he felt was worse than it normally would be. Finally, Anderson passed out from the pain.

"Enerviate."

He jerked up and cried out in pain, falling back again. The Prince smirked.

"Are you ready to tell us what your little flock of flaming headless chickens is planning?"

The man gulped and nodded, quickly and painfully telling them everything he knew. Which was a lot, but not everything.

The Prince resumed his place next to his lover, instead of sitting in his own throne; he sat elegantly down in Tom's lap. He crossed his legs and wiggled around on his lovers lap, 'accidentally' brushing his cock multiple times. Tom growled and rested his hand on his thigh, gripping it in warning. The Prince just smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Tom looked at Anderson,

"It seems you have served your purpose...you've supplied me with some interesting information, Mr. Anderson. Now, I wonder, what shall i do with you? Let you live..." Anderson nodded his head, wincing at the pain it caused. "Or let my love have his fun with you?"

The man whimpered and shook his head pleadingly, his eyes begging. The Prince sighed tiredly and tipped his head back, his long hair swaying in its pony tail, pale neck bared.

"Ugh...He bores me. I have no need to play with him." The Prince turned his emeralds toward the older man, a smirk on his red lips.

"However I think mom would love to have some fun...after you do, Tom."

Tom raised an eye brow, "And why is that, my sweet?"

The Prince ran his hands slowly from Tom's chest to his neck, wrapping his arms around it. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the man's ear.

"Because you know how much I love it when you torture someone...the way your eyes glow and shine with mirth, the power and strength that you radiate from every pore, that cruel, evil, powerful smirk you get when you hear the pained screams and cries of your victim..." He purred, grinding his bottom on Tom's crotch. Tom's breath hitched slightly as he tried to hold in a groan.

"I just love watching you, Tom. It gets me so hot, watching you look so powerful and dominating...it makes me want you in me, taking me as hard and as fast as possible, _dominating me_." The Prince moaned.

Tom nodded and kissed the prince hard on the lips, them quickly pulled away and faced his followers.

"The Prince has made his decision...I shall have my fun...then Bellatrix may have hers."

Bellatrix's insane laughter rang out throughout the throne room, soon joined by her son's equally as insane laughter. The occupants of the room (minus Tom of course) shivered and shuddered at the terrifying sounds.

The dark haired teen squirmed and moaned in Tom's lap as he tortured Anderson viciously, already having cast a spell on him so that he wouldn't die until Bellatrix had finished with him. Tom smirked cruelly at the man as he cast another painful curse on him, this one severing his shaft from his balls. The Prince threw his head back onto Tom's shoulder as his older lover kissed and bit at it. Finally Tom finished with the man and wrapped his arms around the Princes waist. He pulled away from his neck.

"Bellatrix, your turn. My Prince and I shall take our leave now. You all may leave or stay in your guest room. Do not disturb us for the rest of the day."

Bellatrix giggled and wiggled her fingers at them. "Bye-Bye Boys! Tom don't be too rough on my baby now!"

The Prince gave am answering insane giggle to his mother as he and Tom Appaerated away.

Tom smirked down at his lover as he removed the mask from his face. He pressed a deep kiss to his soft red lips, his tongue dominating the younger's. The Prince moaned and whimpered as Tom moved away. Tom chuckled.

"Harry."

* * *

><p>Okay, so you all know how is gonna do a sweep of M rated fics? well i moved all of my M rated fics to Deviantart and Adult Fanfiction. net...i might make a wattpad to but maybe not...i'm totally NOT making a quizzilla though...so no worries there. uhm...I'll put the links up for those on my bio later...uhm...also the next chapter should be up soon...i'm almost done with it...<p>

REMEBER TO REVIEW MY CHILDREN~


	2. At The Party

RS Chapter deux! okay, so, theres smut, like right at the beging of the chapter, litaraly at the beging, it ends at the line break so, feel free to skip it if you want, theres nothing important in it...if you don't think man smex is important!

so im going to try to update better, it's just, I started highschool in August, so im getting used to things, and i don't want to get caught typing this, so i have to do it in secret, so bear with me kay? the only reason this is done is because Tumblr is down...

Disclaimer: I own nada!

* * *

><p>Harry smiled up at his lover, raising a hand to brush across his cheek. He rose on his tip toes, his head raised upward to indicate he wanted a kiss. Tom smirked and kissed him lightly, then moved to his ear, kissing and nibbling it. He whispered,<p>

"Seems to me like your getting spoiled. You don't even feel the need to _ask_ me to kiss you now do you?"

Harry smirked up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"Well you'll just have to _humble_ me…wont you?"

Tom's eyes darkened as he growled and pushed Harry down on their bed. He pushed their lips together harshly, nipping the teen's bottom lip. With a moan he was granted entrance, thrusting his tongue in and out of his warm cavern. He ran his hands down the teen's thin body, casting a spell as he went. Suddenly all of Harry's cloths were gone, his flushed body on display proudly for Tom. Pulling away from the kiss he gasped for air as lips were suddenly attached to his neck, sucking and biting the pale skin. Harry pouted his lips up at Tom,

"T-Tom…how dare you remove my cloths and not yours either…Fix it."

A smirk came upon the red eyed mans lips as he detached his mouth from the abused neck to look into lusty green eyes. Tom leaned closer to Harry, his lips brushing his,

"_Spoiled._ I thought I was supposed to be_ humbling_ you? You don't seem very humble to me, do you?"

"Maybe you should try a little…_harder_."

Slowly Tom slid his hand down Harry's body, deliberately avoiding his erection, coming close to it then pulling away at the last second. Lips latched onto a pink nipple, a tongue rolling the bud around. The man pulled back and blew lightly on it, causing it to harden further; his nimble fingers grabbed onto the other nipple and pinched it, causing Harry to arch into the hand with a cry. After giving the other nipple the same treatment with his mouth, the man continued down the lithe chest, only raising an eyebrow when his clothes suddenly disappeared. He left love bites all over Harry's stomach as he made his way closer to where it was wanted; pausing to stick his tongue in and out of the teen's belly button, eliciting a soft moan and a giggle from above. Tom being Tom, he quickly moved away from what was _right in front of him_, and instead kissed, licked, bit, and sucked his thighs; getting a close as possible then pulling away at the last minute.

The teen whined in annoyance at Tom, who smirked and began nipping at his inner thigh. Running his hands up and down his smooth legs, he moved them to his shoulders and lowered his mouth to Harry's manhood. A loud moan came from the younger as a warm wet heat engulfed his cock, a warm tongue sliding around it. Tom bobbed his head back and forth, stopping at the tip to circle it lazily with his tongue, dipping it into the slit. Thin fingers wove into his hair as he continued, thin legs tightened around his shoulders.

"Tom…oh, Tom…please…I'm close…don't stop…oh,"

Slowing down he contemplated whether or not he should let him come. _'Well, he has been good today…'_ With that thought, Tom wordlessly used a spell to lube his fingers and slip his finger inside the teen's hole. Harry arched his hips, trying to get him in deeper as he moaned, his hands gripping tighter to Tom's hair. Chuckling around the dick in his mouth, the elder sucked harder, his tongue tracing the vain running up said dick while he pumped two, now three, fingers into the writhing male.

"Ah! Harder, Tom! Oh my god…Please! Please Tom let me come, mmhh…more…more, please, more! Oh, yes! There! Right there!"

Pulling of his dick for a second, he smirked. "So vocal already and I haven't even started to make love to you…imagine how loud you'll be then"

Lust darkened green eyes glared down at him half-heartedly as their owner rocked his hips on to the fingers inside him. The eyes widened and he threw his head back with a loud moan as those fingers found that spot that made his whole body tingle. Tom rolled his eyes and started sucking again, harder this time, while using his unoccupied hand to roll his lovers smooth balls. Arching his back with a loud cry and the squeezing of Tom's head between his thighs, Harry came.

Swallowing, Tom pulled back to look at his lover, panting and flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes half lidded. He leaned down and kissed him softly, letting him taste himself, he smiled into the kiss as arms came around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Harry pulled away, his eyes half lidded as he ground against his lover, hardening rapidly.

"One of many perks of being this young; you recover quickly. Think you can keep up with me, old man?" He challenged, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Think you can take it?" The older rebutted, he too, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we find out…?" Harry mumbled as he came closer for another kiss.

Their lips connected as Tom pushed in; one long thrust that made them both moan into the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, not moving just enjoying being in each other's arms, lips moving together lovingly. Slowly they pulled away from each other, and with a nod from the smaller, they began to move together. Tom braced his hands on either side of Harry's head as he began to thrust harder. Harry screamed and arched his back as Tom hit his prostate with a rough thrust; he brought his hands up to the broad shoulders and gripped them tightly, pointed nails digging into pale skin.

"Oh god! Tom! ...Harder, love, harder! Please, god…mmm…faster please…ohhh!"

Tom being the kind, caring, generous man he was, obliged to his lovers every plead. Lifting one long leg to his shoulder and moving the other higher up his waist he thrust faster and harder into him. Tom groaned as Harry began clenching and unclenching his walls around him, making what was already unbelievably tight, _tighter. _The green eyed male dragged his nails down the elders back, drawing blood; not that either of them cared, in fact, it turned the younger on even more.

Harry moved his hand to his face and, after seeing the small amount of blood, brought it to mouth and sensually licked it clean, smirking at Tom's lustful face. His eyes widened when Tom suddenly turned him onto his hands and knees. He screamed when his hips were gripped tightly – he's sure there's going to be bruises later but at this point he's beyond caring – and he was pounded into roughly, his prostate hit every time.

Tom groaned as he started to go faster, his fingers flexing on Harry's hips. Leaning forward, he started to leave marks on Harry's neck and back, marking what's his. Harry pushed back on Tom's dick, moaning in-between his pleads.

"Mmm…More…oh yes…T-Tom…let me…let me ride you…please…"

Tom nodded, though Harry couldn't see it, and pulled out after thrusting once more. He sat back against the head board and watched as the younger climbed into his lap, positioning his cock to his entrance. Harry cried out as he slammed himself down, feeling him go in deeper than before. Tom moaned when quickly began to ride him roughly, gripping tightly to his shoulders as he did so, his head thrown back in pleasure. Arms wrapped around his thin waist tightly, holding him to his hard body as their lips came together in a passionate, lusty kiss. Harry's hips quivered as he moved faster, his long hair sticking to his flushed face, his body shone with a light sheen of sweat. He looked ravished

With a growl Tom flipped them over, Harry on his back with his legs in the air with Tom thrusting into him at a mad pace. Harry held onto the bars of the head board tightly as he cried out his pleasure, his screams and moans filling the room along with Tom's moans and groans. He looked up at Tom and gasped out his name, he was close and he needed to come soon. Tom, of course, knew that already, considering he had the same problem, so he wrapped Harry's legs tightly around his waist and went faster than before.

"Tom! Oh, Aaahh! Tom, please god, let me come! I'm so close! I can feel it…Mmmh! Come with me! ...Tom…Oh god…"

Tom nodded, grunting, beyond words at this point. Harry tensed up beneath him, his toes curled and his back arched, he threw his head back and screamed Tom's name as he came, ribbons of the white liquid coated his and Tom's chest some of it hitting his chin. Harry clenching around Tom caused him to thrust deeply into Harry one last time, shouting his name as he filled him with his seed, his hands gripped like a vice on his hips and his muscles flexing.

They laid there in each other's arms, sticky, sweaty and covered in come as they caught their breaths. Tom moved from atop of his lover, both groaning as he pulled out. Harry snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing happily as he calmed down. After awhile they calmed, and Harry sat up and looked at his lover, brushing his long hair out of his face.

"Wanna go again?"

Tom Smirked.

* * *

><p><em>A dark haired teen sat boredly at an elegant round table covered in a fine white cloth, that had a slight blue shimmer, giving it a look of being iced over, matching with the winter wonderland theme of the whole room. The teen sighed as he looked across the table at a red haired woman and a messy haired man, both talking and smiling happily as they ignored their youngest son in favor of their oldest and, -obviously their favorite – son. James and Lily Potter doted on Daniel Sirius Potter – or in the worlds of everyone else in the wizarding world, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' – in fact, they doted on him so much, that they often forgot about their youngest, a boy named Harrison James Potter. But, why would they need to worry about him? It's not like he's the one who survived the killing curse as a 1 year old, saving him and his brother from certain death while their parents lay unconscious a few feet away. It's not as if he's the prophecy child, the one the dark lord marked as his equal. There's no possible way little, scrawny, weak, Harry Potter could <em>ever_ even _dream_ of doing something out standing, let alone defeat the deadliest dark lord of all time, right?_

_It wasn't like he did everything he could to make people like him more, to seem like the perfect Gryffindor Potter Child. Maybe he could have tried to convince the sorting hat to put him into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin, and maybe he shouldn't have become best friends with Draco Malfoy. He could have tried not to be the complete opposite of his whole family. He could have tried not to get into the dark arts._

_But of course, if he didn't then where would he be? Who would he be? What would he be? Useless? Vulnerable? Weak? A sad, lonely, disappointing little misfit? All the things his family believed him to be? Never. _

_"Excuse me,"_

_Harry lifted his head, his glare lifting from the table to look up into blue eyes. He raised a questioning eyebrow, noticing – but not caring- that The Potters had left without a thought to him once again. The man stood there, a smirk on his handsome face, his dark robes those of someone with high standing; Harry could tell this man was someone important just by the air of authority and power he carried. And, if he were honest, he thought that (plus his face) was very appealing._

_"I was just wondering," The man spoke, his voice deep and rich and sensual, calming, even, but with the undertone of command and power that made Harry have to repress a shudder. "If you wanted to dance with me?"_

_Harry was tempted to just outright say yes, and jump into the strangers arms and let him take his virginity, but If he did do that, he had a feeling it would get to the Daily Prophet and he'd have to deal with his family, and in the end, it's just not all that worth it…although…he does look like he could make it worth it…_

_"Why? And, I don't even know you. In fact, I think this is the first time I've met you." He looked at him expectantly, both his eyebrows raised_

_The man sighed and grabbed Harry's wrist off the table, pulled him to the dance floor, and began leading him in a dance._

_"Hey! You have no right to-"_

_"I go by Dominic Onium, this is indeed the first time I've spoken to you, but I've seen you in passing, and of course I've heard of you. And why? Because I want to and because you looked lonely."_

_Harry hum and raised a brow, cocking his head to side, trying to ignore the fact that he actually has to look up to look at Dominic's face. "I don't believe you."_

_Dominic slid his hand further up Harry's back as he asked, "Why not?"_

_Harry slipped his arms around Dominic's neck, smirking up at him, "Well, for one, your name. It's like someone took Latin words, and took out and added letters to make them into names. Dominic Onium, sounds an awful lot like 'Dominus omnium', which if I recall correctly, translate to 'Lord of All'. Also, you said you 'go by' not 'my name is'"_

_Dominic nodded in appreciation his arms wrapping around the teens waist and pulling him closer to him as they danced, though neither of them were paying attention to the music._

_"That's correct; my name isn't really Dominic Onium, and yes, very good, knowing Latin. What else?"_

_A faux thoughtful look came across Harry's face as he held in his laughter; he couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a good conversation, and with a total stranger!_

_"Well, there's the fact that you gave the weakest reason as to why you wanted to dance with me. And, I get this feeling from you that there's more to what I'm seeing…why is that?"_

_Dominic smiled down at the Teen, mentally awarding himself for making the right decision once again. "Good, good…The reason you feel that way, is because there is, and it goes hand in hand with the reason I wanted to dance with you. Come with me, and I'll tell you…"_

_"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not going off with someone I just met, even if I can take care of myself, and have figured out the obvious lies told to me. But," he said as he saw the man open his mouth to try to convince him to go with him, "I feel like it would be in my best interest to follow you…it might…benefit me…"_

_He grabbed the dark haired male's arm and stealthily led him outside of the building, to a large backyard garden. Dominic held out his elbow for Harry, who rolled his eyes but linked his arm in his. They walked in silence for a moment before the older spoke._

_"My name is Tom. Tom Riddle."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**

RS:...how'd i do? Why do I always end it on someone;s name and a cliffy! But im proud of this, this is the longest thing ive ever written! (i think...multi chapter fic wise atleast) so yupp, all this stuff happened and im sleepy cuz its 6 am and i have yet to sleep.

**REVIEW MY LOVLIES!**


End file.
